All throughout the world, there exists an ever-increasing demand for renewable, sustained, and clean energy. Moreover the demand compounds exponentially in regions where there are limited resources. The earth receives 174 petawatts (PW) of incoming solar radiation at the upper atmosphere. Approximately 30% of this solar radiation is reflected back to space while the rest is absorbed by clouds, oceans and land masses here on earth, thereby making solar energy one of the most inexhaustible, renewable resources on the planet. Harnessing and converting solar radiation is one of the most effective, pragmatic ways to address the energy demands of various energy consuming sectors worldwide. Solar technologies are broadly characterized as either passive or active depending on the way those technologies capture, convert, and distribute sunlight. Active solar techniques use photovoltaic panels, pumps, and fans to convert sunlight into useful outputs. However, the solar module has a serious hindrance in itself due to the nature of the conventional mounting system that remains in a fixed position throughout day light hours.
The angle at which a ray of sunlight hits the solar panel measured from an axis perpendicular to an outer surface of the solar panel is the angle of incidence. Electricity generation is maximized when the angle of incidence is zero, such as when the solar panel directly faces the sun. As the angle of incidence increases, the system experiences geometric energy loss in relation to the angle rendering fixed mount apparatuses for solar modules uneconomical. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient, robust solar energy harnessing system.